


Sub-Optimal

by 13Radishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Radishes/pseuds/13Radishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets stood up on his first date, not like Tsukishima was stalking him or anything, nor does he have any intention to cheer his friend up as he takes the empty seat across from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub-Optimal

Tsukishima would first like to point out that he was, contrary to popular belief, not stalking his best friend. 

No, because he was only there to see who this ugly bitch really was, because Yamaguchi had been talking to her for 3 fucking weeks before she had the balls to ask him out. 

Pathetic. 

And he only specifically asked for a seat in the far corner of the room because the middle was too cold, too much atmosphere, with all the chandeliers and penguin-esque waiters milling about and what not, no, he was not worried he was going to be seen. 

And yes, he definitely, definitely, had better things to do on this clear Friday night. 

He just… rather not-stalk Yamaguchi on his date. 

Not that it was a date by any of his standards. 

I mean, the boy was way too dressed up in his opinion, even with his suit jacket draped over the back of his chair, his pale pink dress shirt was still too stuffy, and the fact that he had bothered to comb his hair, please. 

The only interesting thing that was happening, of course, is that the bitch hasn’t shown up yet, and it’s been a good 20 minutes since 8pm, the time of their date. 

Yamaguchi had told him this, including the place and day, not like Tsukishima would have stolen his phone for that information if he didn’t. Anyways, the brunette had not shut up about it for the past week, thanks to the pestering of Tanaka and Nishinoya, he had stutteringly spilled the beans, not like the middle blocker was listening, of course. 

He hadn’t like, turned his music off on purpose to eavesdrop, or anything… 

20 minutes turned into 30, which turned into 40. 

Yamaguchi looked at his watch, loosening one more button on his shirt, attempting to cool off in addition to the sweat that was forming on his brow, the candle that burned in the center of the table flickered on it’s last legs, and the glass of white wine, untouched, had probably gone as stale as the bread rolls by now. 

Tsukishima himself peeked again from the edge of his hoodie, the same hoodie the host of this establishment tried to give him stick for, until he threatened to murder his family. 

He saw Yamaguchi straighten up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. The way he slid his thumb across the screen told the blonde he had a new message, his eyes became fixated on his friend, as his expression went from serious, to slightly worried, to the glassy eyed expression that told Tsukishima he needed to stand up. 

50 minutes. 

50 minutes for that bitch to tell him he’d been stood up, the nerve of her. 

‘I will find her’ Thought Tsukishima to himself, ‘I will find her and make her pay for this bullshit or so help me…’

“Ah Tsuki-kun!” 

Yamaguchi looked up once more as the blonde slid back the seat across from him, sitting down he leaned back and crossed his legs, as if it were he that was meant to be there all along. 

“What are you doing here? It’s such a coincidence I- 

“Waiter” Tsukishima grabbed the open bottle of wine on the table, “get us a new bottle, a red” 

“Shall I put this one on ice sir?” 

“Pour it down the sink” 

“Very well sir” 

“Tsuki I- 

“Your shirt is way too formal, and your suit and slacks don’t match.” 

“Ahh well I- 

“And who chose this place anyway, it’s terrible” 

At this point, Yamaguchi knew that there was no stopping his friend, he craned his neck ever so slightly to eye the direction he had come from, spying an abandoned corner table, napkin carelessly thrown and menu folded into ungodly shapes. 

And then, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Wipe that look off your face.” 

The blonde demanded, to which Yamaguchi tried his hardest, but to no avail. But he knew Tsukishima hated being called out, so he simply pretended he saw nothing. 

He pretended not to notice how Tsukishima asked for a new candle to be lit, how he insisted he pour the wine “those idiots can’t do anything right” being his excuse as he gave them ample glasses of the red liquid. He pretended not to notice the olive green silk dress shirt Tsukishima wore, framing his long torso in dark pearl buttons and black slacks, even his black hoodie and headphones making him looks, deceivingly, effortlessly casual. 

Before he noticed he was staring with a somewhere dreamy look on his face, the blonde pried his phone from his fingers, scrolling through his messages that were still up. 

“She’s a fucking bitch” He commented. 

“Not really… she just had something else on tonight that’s all…” 

The blonde scoffed, “yeah right, who cancels a date 1 hour in…” 

“Well it’s ok… Tsuki? Tsuki are you typing on my phone??” 

“Telling her to drop dead” 

“No, Nononono Tsuki give me that!” 

Yamaguchi reached over for the phone, which Tsukishima raised above his head whilst continuing to text. 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it” 

“She did. I’ve seen the way she talks to you” 

“No she doesn’t. Wait she never talks to me when you’re around” 

“Sent” 

“Tsuki….” 

The brunette slapped a hand to his face. 

“At least tell her it was you…” 

“She’ll find out” 

And with that, the subject was done with. Tsukishima gave him his phone back, and Yamaguchi sighed, there was no use talking about it any longer, because Tsukishima wouldn’t let even if he tried. 

It was really too bad though… he hadn’t been on a real date before, and he was so excited he didn’t really care who it was, perhaps Tsukishima was right, maybe he just wasn’t careful about what he said yes to. 

Maybe he really was being led on, led on to having lunch with her, buying her things, led all the way up to this fancy restaurant, all the way up to where she wasn’t. 

Damn he was a loser, a starry-eyed puppy dog of a loser; he looked down again, absorbing himself into his thoughts. Thinking about how he put so much effort into this, how he was so excited, how butterflies had fluttered around in his stomach to see nothing but an empty chair across him.

And once she was gone, dropped all his aspirations for the night in a single text, he saw what was right in front of him, absolutely fucking noth- 

“Itadakimasu…” 

Came the lazy drawl of a voice that lulled him out of his own mind, looking up slightly red eyed he way Tsukishima from across the table, playing with his fork which in turn played with a ribbon of pasta, ruining the neat pile that sat on the rose trimmed plate. 

Looking on his side of the table, he noticed there was a plate there too, a steaming cloud of cod and dill flavoured smoke wafted into his nose, making his stomach grumble. 

“When the waiter came, you were zoning out like a dumbass, so I ordered for you” 

And you know that I like fish. 

Yamaguchi had wanted to say, but he knew Tsukishima would have told him to shut up, so he didn’t bother. Hesitantly, he reached for his fork, but couldn’t help glance again at his friend, Tsukishima, tall, blonde, megane-clad Tsukishima. The Tsukishima that had personality issues, as said by everyone they ever met, the Tsukishima that needed therapy, the asshole, the douche bag. 

And yet, he was an asshole who waited in a stuffy restaurant for an hour on a Friday night, an asshole that hijacked his table, who got better wine and ordered him his favourite food. Who, in his own way, told him to get over that gold digger. 

“Tsuki-kun?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you…” 

“Shut up.” 

And with that gracious reply, Yamaguchi took a bite of his fish, which was more delicious than he had expected. 

Thankfully, the restaurant opened late on Fridays, so even after they were done with their food, they could still sit if they wished, and so long as Tsukishima didn’t call the bill, Yamaguchi was happy to talk to his friend. 

“Are those new?” 

He asked, pointing at the latter’s glasses over the small cup of flowers blooming as the table centerpiece. The blonde nodded solemnly, swirling his 4th glass of wine, they had already been through a bottle. 

“Ooh… I thought the frames looked a little different, can I see?” 

And just like that, Tsukishima pulled his glasses off by the bridge of his nose and handed them to the brunette. 

“My power’s gone up again” He added, rubbing his eyes with the pads of his fingers before blinking at his shorter friend. 

Yamaguchi examined the lenses, “Yeah, they look thicker,” before looking up, Tsukishima without glasses was a rare sight, so he made sure to appreciate it every time he had the pleasure of seeing it, his eyes a slight shade lighter than most Japanese people, framed by dark circles underneath from a lack of sleep, probably from playing too many videogames, but it was what made Tsuki, well, Tsuki, and Yamaguchi loved them. 

“Oi… Yamaguchi I can’t see” 

The tall blonde reached his hand across the table, the edge of his palm brushing his wine glass, causing it to tilt off the table, spilling a generous amount of wine on hardwood. 

Even though he couldn’t see, the sound was all Tsukishima needed to feel embarrassed, told by the red that was starting to creep onto his cheeks as he snatched the glasses back, as Yamaguchi called for a waiter to clean up the mess. Looking at Tsukishima slightly flustered, hand running through the side of his short tresses in an attempt to hide his face made the brunette burst out laughing. 

“Oi.” 

“I’m so sorry Tsuki.” Yamaguchi stifled in between fits of giggles, “You just looked so cute just then I….” he couldn’t help it, it slipped out without warning, earning him one of the famous death glares, which in itself, was true power over Tsukishima, because anyone else in his situation would have had already died. 

Soon their 2nd bottle of wine turned into their 3rd, and the new candle was starting to burn low as the crowd thinned from the restaurant. 

“So… I was thinking yesterday I saw this ad for dark spot correction cream, and I was wondering if I should get it since it’s on sale” 

“Why?” came Tsukishima’s ever so cynical reply

“My spots Tsuki! They’re all over my nose and shoulders and- 

“Freckles” 

“Yeah” 

“Why?” 

The brunette sighed, he wasn’t one to give into consumerism, but it was really starting to bother him, seeing as he was the only one he knew who had them to boot. 

“Because they look weird, and I’m the only one I know who has them and- 

“They don’t look weird” 

“Eh?” 

“They look like stars” 

“Ehhhh….?” 

The disbelief on Yamaguchi’s face paralleled the unchanging bored expression on Tsukishima’s as he rested his arms on the table; leaning forward he rested his index finger on the brunette’s cheek. 

“Let’s see…” 

He began, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in concentration, as he drew a faint line across the bridge of Yamaguchi’s nose. “Ursa Major.” He noted, shifting his finger to the lower side of the boy’s face, drawing a square connecting four spots, dragging it up to his hairline, “Big dipper” he mumbled to himself as the latter giggled, “Tsuki that tickles!” he commented. 

The blonde continued, shifting to the other side of his face he connected what must’ve been 6 beauty marks in a jagged line, ending just above the pinch server’s lip where the rest of fingers cupped his chin, bringing his face up closer to his own. 

“Lynx…”  
He whispered, before letting his hand drop from Yamaguchi’s face, finding that the brunette was no longer laughing but holding his gaze, “T-t-t-Tsuki…kun…” came a slow stutter as their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity in 5 seconds. 

“I g-guess I won’t…. buy it then…” 

“Good. Don’t” 

And just like that, the blonde dropped his daze, calling for the bill, of which Yamaguchi snapped out of it too as he scrambled to pay, only to be shot another death glare by Tsukishim as the megane placed his own card on the table. 

“Thank you for dinner Tsuki-kun!!” 

“Shut up.” 

“Alright~” 

As they filed out into the chilly night, Yamaguchi headed back, only to find the blonde tailing him. 

“Are you following me?” He asked after about 5 minutes of silence.

“My house is this way too” 

Which was not true, seeing as Yamaguchi knew where Tsukishima lived, but yet again, he did not question his friend’s motives. Tsukishima loved to be shrouded in mystery, and thus Yamaguchi let him be. 

Another 10 minutes of silence in the dark. 

“Sorry.” 

The word sounded so foreign on his tongue that Yamaguchi’s first instinct was to wonder if there was a ghost haunting them, the second of which was to almost trip on thin air. Looking up at Tsukishima, he kept walking as if he had said nothing. 

“F-f-for what?” 

Yamaguchi managed to stutter out, thinking that hell must have frozen over in some part of the world. 

“You were really looking forward to it” 

It was said with a menace, like it should be. Tsukishima’s blood boiled when he thought about that careless girl, she treated Yamaguchi like trash and she knew it, he waited on her, he was kind, compassionate just like how he was with everyone he ever met, something the megane himself could never do and yet, there he is with this lonely angel of a man. 

If there were only a way to tell the universe it fucked up. It fucked up because Yamaguchi shouldn’t be here right now, he shouldn’t be walking home alone tonight, he should be with an equally kind, cute girl, someone who fucking appreciated him, appreciated the wings that sprouted from his back. 

“Ah… it’s ok.” 

No it’s not you idiot.

“I mean… I know I was really excited and I guess that was probably annoying for you , but you know I… I’ve never been on a date before and…” ahh he should just go for it, “I really wanted to do all that date stuff, you know, like offer her my coat and compliment her dress and give her flowers and well… maybe even a kiss… or… something… But yeah I know that’s stupid and naïve and it’s not your fault Tsuki I’m just being an idiot like you say and- 

Yamaguchi couldn’t tell when exactly time stopped and when it started moving again as a familiar two fingers lifted his chin, or as fingers turned into a hand that cupped the back of his head, drawing him closer to a particularly warm set of lips. He found himself on tiptoes, one hand playing with a rubber headphone cord that dangled between his stretched and Tsukishima’s bent over body. He didn’t know what possessed him to sigh as he felt teeth on his lower lip, or what told him to open his mouth. 

He didn’t know exactly when his knees buckled, or when Tsukishima’s other hand shot out of his pocket to hold him up against him, but he knew that when they finally parted for air that he had never felt so starstruck in his life. Lightly panting her wound his arms around the taller man, fingers weaving in between short blonde curls. 

“Tsuki…” He started, before the blonde cut him off again, both his hands clasped around the smaller brunette’s waist as he kissed, the muffled noise of his angel the only sound in the dark of night, even the streetlamps gave them their privacy. 

He felt fingers gingerly lift his glasses so they sat atop his head, letting Yamaguchi draw closer, and letting him tilt his head as he darted his tongue into the latter’s mouth again. 

The second kiss left a trail of saliva connecting the two as they parted, of which Tsukishima pinched with his long fingers, before they took their rightful place around the brunette’s back.

“She wasn’t worth it Tadashi” 

And just like that, the giddiest smile dawned on Yamaguchi’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop~~! I really liked that one! I'd been wanting to write a TsukishimaxYamaguchi Fic for a long time but didn't really have a plot until Tumblr came along and gave me one! (Via otpprompts) and I just thought perfect, this is PERFECT. 
> 
> Also the freckles idea was not mine, it was from a piece of fan art I saw on, again, Tumblr, though I jazzed it up a bit~ Hope you guys enjoy it because this might be my favourite piece of work so far!
> 
> Great things do happen at 1am in the morning...


End file.
